True Daughter of the Sea
by Chronos Father Time
Summary: What if Percy was a girl and was made into a goddess after the second Gigantomachy. Read on to find out her adventures as a goddess. Fem!Percy Godly!Percy. Basic Idea is thanks to MoonTitanessSelene. Pairings undecided until further notice. Rated T for mild romance and violence Update will be weekly (every sunday).
1. I - Percy

Disclaimer : Unless I am Rick Riordan, don't own PJ&O or HoO.

Rick: But I am Rick Riordan.

Me: Yes, you are. And I'm Chronos. That's why I said 'Unless'.

Percy: Chronos? I just killed you, how did you come back.

Me: Seaweed Brain, that's Kronos, see? CH and K? I'm the brother of Gaea, not her son.

Percy: Okay

Me: Looks like he didn't get it. While I explain all of it, why don't you give the story a read, guys

-X-

Chapter I

Persephone

The war with the giants left us devastated. So many demigods dead. Yet, Gaea is asleep, for another few millenia, I hope.

But, of course, the fates love messing up with my life, so they had to send the worst monster of all, one which plagues even mortals with not even a bit of divine blood in them.

Well, more on that later. After the fight, we had our normal (yeah, right) after-war reward ceremony.

Zeus was speaking, "... Apollo, for revealing the prophecy too early, you will be punished appropriately later. But, for your bravery, and since my own son requested me, I will lower your punishment. Gods, a work well done defeating the giants. However, our children also did good work. Would anyone disagree that we should reward the demigods of the prophecy, and a few other ones with the greatest gift of all?" his voice daring anyone to disagree. No one spoke up. He continued, "The Seven, please step forward. Also, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, please step forward as well. I, on behalf of the council, will grant you one gift, from the gods, even godhood. If you decline, you will still get any gift of your choice." he finished, glaring pointedly at me.

"Jason Grace, will you accept our offer?"

Jason stole a brief glance at Piper who nodded, which did not go unnoticed by any, and said "I accept, my lord."

Similarly, one by one, everyone accepted, till I alone was left.

"Persephone Jackson" My name boomed throughout the throne room.

"I decline," I said as I stepped forward.

Zeus, as expected, blew a fuse, "Are you declining our offer yet again, niece?"

"Yes, I am. I am sorry, uncle, but I cannot accept goddesshood. Instead, I would like to use this gift, and ask for thrones for Lady Hestia, and Lord Hades."

"Very well, it shall be done." Zeus said, and as he finished speaking, two thrones rose at the end. The throne of Hades mirrored that of his Underworld palace, and Hestia's throne looked like, well a throne, made out of a mixture of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and silver, and the whole throne was on fire.

However, may I ask if there is any other reason for declining the offer?" he asked, looking as if he knew exactly why I said no.

I quickly lied, "No, Lord Zeus. I have absolutely no other reason to do so."

He smugly replied, "Then, I hope you won't mind if we still make you a goddess," his tone implying that he was not asking, but rather, ordering.

"Very well," I said. "I will consent to becoming a goddess."

What happened next, completely freaked me out. The Three Fates themselves appeared, Clothos, Lachesis, and Atropos. They said in unison, "Worry not, young demigods. We are here to oversee your domains. Persephone Andromeda Jackson, step forward."

I reluctantly moved ahead, and bowed to them. The Olympians shot energy into me, and I could feel mtself changing, and felt my domains

"Persephone Jackson, you shall be the new Olympian Goddess of..."

-X-

YEAH, IM EVIL. But seriously, I'm evil cuz of the cliffhangers. I'll try and get a few more updates done soon.

Percy: He sure is evil. I understood but he made me a girl. (uncaps Riptide)

Me: But you are a god(dess) now. And Goodbye (runs away)

Thanks to MoonTitanessSelene for letting me take this idea for the story.


	2. II - Percy

Chapter II

Persephone

"Persephone Jackson, you shall be the Olympian Goddess of Creation and Energy."

Athena paled, "Creation and Energy? Aren't they the domain of..."

"Chaos and Order? It is not so. Chaos and Order are primordial gods, which signifies that they are part of it themselves, not a domain, but they ARE Creation and Energy. Persephone Jackson here, was chosen at birth, and she has shown true loyalty to her family, even in the face of certain death and betrayal. If anyone has problems with her, speak now."

Zeus looked like he wanted to say something, but the memory of them killing Thoon must have stopped him. Getting killed by old ladies with brass clubs is not a fun dea for anyone.

"On another topic, we must now decide which Olympian will be replaced by Persephone, as the council must always have an even number of members, and 16 of them is a little too much," Zeus said.

As usual, our dear favourite Percy decided to speak up, "No offence uncle, but isn't this something which will cause strife among the gods? We have already seen what this caused in the last two wars. Should we not stick together now, so that if Kronos, or any villain returns, we can fight him?"

Athena nodded, "The girl is right, we must not divide Olympus further."

Zeus relented and said, "Very well, then you have the liberty to choose who shall become the sixteenth Olympian."

Percy stiffened, "May I think about it please? I need some time"

Athena looked downright furious, and spoke in Percy's mind, "Would you not choose Andrew? If you did love him, as you said, then you shouldn't have to think about it."

Aphrodite and Artemis however, looked at Percy understandingly. Artemis looked at Zeus, and said,"Father, if we must balance the Council, we must have another female member. The council stands at 8 males and 7 females, so it would be in the best interest to choose either one out of Hazel, Reyna, or Piper. "

Percy nodded, "That was exactly what I had been thinking. I would like the council to vote out of them, as I cannot choose out of them, as they all are good friends of mine."

Zeus declared, "All in favour of Hazel Lavesque, please raise your hands."

-x-

**Please vote in the poll on my profile for who you want to be the sixteenth Olympian.**


	3. AN

Hey guys, vote fast in the polls please. You guys have a day to vote and then I will post the next chapter. The faster I get the votes, the faster I will update


End file.
